deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 32 of 64: Cfp3257 (Shengway) v Leolab (Lloyd)
Christan Kenway/Tian Sheng: The name-changing merecenery general Attacking Lloyd Kumar: The mercenary Great Captain Prologue Ryan the Dreaded sat down to eat. There had been precious little to do recently, and it was starting to wear on him. Thinking of new ways to cause pain grew dull when you had no way to try them out. He heard someone approaching. Someone unmistakeably insane. Perhaps he'd be able to try his new methods after all. "Next is the bloodthirsty pirate!" "Austonio," Ryan smiled, "How nice to see you." "How many did you send to die for this meal?" "Not nearly enough." They continued to eat in silence. "How many more will you kill before you get a victory?" Ryan looked up. Austonio looked as he always did; insane, and inscrutable. "Now, listen, Austonio. I'm growing irritated with this. Now, I have some new torture techniques I've been wanting to try out - Lloyd & Markus are gold mines for those - and you may just be my next test subject." Austonio just cackled. "I knew we were friends!" Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Serving as a soldier during the Yuan rebellion, he was an average foot soldier. When the war was over, he traveled westward on the Silk Road. There he was taken in by various groups including the Hashashins, where he received th e bulk of his training. He then settled in Italy, where he became a professinal one-man mercenary and changed his name. He He will also take command of armies if the price is high enough. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. |-| Army = 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = An Indian noble, Lloyd is well-versed in both the theory and practice of generalship, as well as the difference between strategy and tactics. Trained from a early age in both armed combat and in leadership, he has shown a mastery of both throughout his career. After leading several successful campaigns in his native land, he tried his luck as a mercenary general, taking the name Lloyd Kumar to make himself more approachable to his western subordinates while keeping his Indian heritage. He has faced many different opponents in battle, and his losses are few and far between. Throughout his travels, he showed a knack for and specialized in Siege Warfare, using unorthodox and unfair tactics to his advantage. Rather than settling down in any one country, Lloyd continues life as a general-for-hire, and has risen to prominence as one of the premier strategic minds in war. Rather than switching sides for coin, he only takes bids prior to his involvement in a war, pledging his loyalty to one side; this, along with his fame, has mostly nullified the mistrust most soldiers have for mercenaries. He is currently writing a book about his strategies, to be published upon his death. |-| General's Armament = *Weapons: **Long Range: Composite Recurve Bow with poisoned armor-piercing arrows **Polearm: Halberd (axe head opposite a slotted dismounting hook; shaft ends in a pike). **Main-hand: Talwar **Off-hand: short axe (2 ft handle) *Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Will accept Single Combat requests if losing or confident of a win in combat; will not accept if the enemy is nearly routed. |-| Army = Defending Siege Countermeasures *All units wear riveted plated mail. *4 Scorpion Ballistae firing steel bolts, Greek Fire jar tipped bolts, disease jar tipped bolts, or heads impaled on wooden stakes **4 men per Ballista **Secondary weapons: Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. *4 Greek Fire throwing teams (in jars) **3 men per team **Secondary weapons:Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. *2 15-inch Canons firing Grapeshot, iron balls, Canister Shot, or bits of scrap metal. **4 people per cannon **Secondary weapons: Aspis and Xyston *2 Farming units **30 people per unit **Secondary weapons: Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Support *4 Wall Marshals wearing full Karuta armour with Zunari Kabuto **Specialized weapon: Wakizashi (carries four or five) **Secondary Weapon: Kozuka *Reserve; Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. **1000 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute ***Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler ***Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **50 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet ***Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler ***Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler **2 Division Leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet ***Specialized Weapon: Axe and Buckler ***Secondary Weapon: Rapier and Buckler **1 Overall Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with ornate Burgonet ***Specialized Weapon: Rapier and Khanjar ***Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Khanjar *869 workers making materials for coutermeasures **Secondary weapon: Pata and Buckler Crossbowmen *Organized into squads of 20 men each, 10 men and 10 loaders. *100 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *100 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *10 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Tactics *Harrass attackers with Crossbow Volleys *Attempt precision attacks on command center(s) with Scorpion *Use Greek Fire arrows at night to throw camps into chaos **Try to target cooks, supplies, medical tents, etc. *When POWs or enemy dead are captured, send heads back on bolts after interrogation interspersed with diseased bolts *Wall Marshals are given command of each wall *Have Greek Fire jar throwers hit battering rams, belfries, enemies, etc. *Canons are used during massed attacks *Also used during breakthroughs to make halls a killing field *Stringent anti-infiltration measures. *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Battle Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5, if not subject to a counter-argument. The arguments must be logical to count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Other Notes Well, there are various other things to get to for this battle. So, without further ado, here's the tabber. |-| Midway Point = Well, folks, we're halfway done with the tourney. It's been damn near a year since I put up the Sign-Up blog. So, for those who have consistently voted, thank you for keeping this alive. Actually seeing other votes besides mine motivates me to write a good battle. For those who have voted on and off, please try to do so more regularly. As stated, it helps keep this tourney running. For those who haven't voted, please do so. For those who will never vote, go fuck yourselves up the ass with a rusty spear. And to those that entered a character, thanks for doing so. The tourney wouldn't have gotten off the ground without those. But that doesn't let you off the voting hook. |-| Midterm Report = Yes, I'm giving you guys a report card. Why? Well, why not? |-| Special Announcement = Well, I've decided to give the Siege Tourney a bonus round. All 8 of the current generals will compete, with their sides determined by their attacker/defender scores. Any other users who want to enter it may do so. There will be guidelines, and don't start building your armies yet, but if you want to enter, prepare a bio. The Bonus Round isn't happening for quite a while, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up. Final guidelines will be posted when the Finalists are chosen. Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Christian Kenway lounged around a fire, drinking with his soldiers, trying to project an air of confidence he doesn’t actually feel. He’d spotted Lloyd while looking at the fort earlier; he was in for a tough match. He’d served with the man before, he knew his tactics. He also knew that they were extremely effective. Kenway called for another round; this time, more than ever, he needed the booze to keep his spirits up. He’d already told Shalim everything he needed to remember tomorrow. Lloyd Kumar sat down in the mess hall, eating. He wasn’t entirely sure who the enemy was, but they were were disorganized, lax, and had no idea what to bring to a siege. The war elephant they’d brought had caused quite a stir, at least until he saw it and broke out in laughter. He took another sip from the glass of wine he’d been nursing – the quartermaster had dug up a cask of Champagne, of all things. White, rather than red, because he could relax in this one. Fernando da Madrid hurried towards the fort, looking back at the camp in contempt. He’d had enough. His general was incompetent, not to mention drunk. Abdu Shalim ran the camp when Kenway wasn’t drunk or hung over, meaning a good 90% of the time. Suggestions that Shalim take command for himself were either ignored or produced glares that would skin that ridiculous elephant. He was a mercenary by trade. He knew how soldiers regarded them; scum with no loyalty, who jumped ship the instant things went south. In his case, at least, they were right. He was hoping the enemy general – by Kenway’s account, a mercenary himself – would make note of their shared trade. 1 Month, 10 Days, 14 Hours. Chrisitan Kenway sent Fernando da Madrid to Lloyd, with a white flag, to accept the single-combat challenge, while Lloyd’s man lounged in his tent. An exchange to ensure fairness, so Lloyd said, though Kenway would have accepted without it. His army was shrinking by the day, and he wanted to finish this before it was just him and his generals. The message he was sent, however, was worded in such a way that he thought Lloyd was just bored. It wouldn’t be the first time he did something like this, though, and it usually ended up working in his favour. He took a couple sips from the flask he was holding, looked at it, and then drained the whole thing. Lloyd was likely to have some wine in him as well, so he wouldn’t be at a disadvantage. The man was still fit, and he’d seen generals assume that his age and preference for tactics rather than combat made him a poor fighter. He would not make that mistake. He grabs some water, his mouth starting to feel dry. Lloyd Kumar sat in his quarters, wearing thick gloves. He picked up one of the several arrows on the floor in front of him, and carefully dipped it in the paste he uses as a poison. He places it with the others in the separated compartment in his quiver, kept slightly humid so that the paste wouldn’t dry too much. As he was picking up another one, he heard his guards knock on his door. “He’s back, then? Show him in.” Lloyd set the broadhead down and picked up one of his armor-piercing arrows. He’d heard them described as “spears with feathers,” which is exactly what he’d need. Fernando da Madrid walks in, and sits down. “He accepts, along with the time.” “Excellent,” Lloyd said, examining the fletching on the arrow, “This will be over quickly.” “And the drug you had me put in his flask?” Lloyd smiled and looked up from checking the arrowhead. “That’s a personal favourite of mine. It’s a mild sedative.” “That’s it?” “Well, that’s the primary effect,” Lloyd said, carefully applying poison to the tip, “In that concentration, it’s enough to slow him significantly. And that’s not counting the side effects. Hallucinations, overheating, seizures… not too fun.” “And my payment?” “Well, that will come soon,” Lloyd said, standing up while holding the arrow. He looked at Fernando, and stabbed him in the throat. “Sorry, but I’ve got neither mercy nor payment for turncoats.” He puts away the poison, stores the arrow in his quiver, and takes off his gloves. After he’s completely sure there’s nothing on his hands, he opens the door. “Well, I’m going to the quartermaster’s to get a bit of wine… Chianti, this time. Would you be so kind as to get someone in to clean this up? Oh, and please remind me it’s a bad idea to stab someone in my room. It just makes too much of a mess.” Outside the fort, the two generals walk into a clearing in the middle of their soldiers, armed and armored for battle. Lloyd steps in on one side, in his armor with his halberd at the ready; his talwar and axe are on his hip, opposite a canteen. Kenway steps in on the opposite side, swaying drunkenly; also armored, he steps in with a gladius and aspis. They salute each other with their weapons, and the duel begins. Lloyd circles around Kenway, jabbing forward with the pike tip on his halberd at irregular intervals to keep his foe on his toes. Kenway is able to fend off the thrusts with his Aspis, but they leave him unable to close the distance to attack. After several minutes, Kenway slows noticeably. His movements become more sluggish. Eventually, he simply collapses in a heap. Lloyd steps forward, and brings the dismounting hook down in a quick chop, punching through his foes armor and into the back of his skull. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Months, 10 Days, 15 Hours, 30 Minutes *Losses: 3,147 **Shengway: 3,100 **Lloyd: 47 Category:Blog posts